Estoy bien, estamos bien
by evolvelove
Summary: Ochako regresa a la ciudad luego de años de trabajar en el extranjero por lo bien que le vendria el trabajo que le ofrecieron financieramente. La invitación de su mejor amigo y secreto interés amoroso a una reunión desencadenara una serie de acontecimientos que ella se había imaginado... terminaría de una mejor forma...
1. Demasiado tarde

" **No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy"**

 **-Benjamin Franklin**

 **Para una experiencia aún más deprimente escuchar Hero de Regina Spektor mientras lees esto.**

 **Está bien, estamos bien.**

Hoy era un día diferente al resto en la vida de la joven heroína Uravity, la costosa mas no llamativa vestimenta que llevaba puesta lo comprobaba, los mini shorts cafés y su blusa blanca a rayas sacaba a relucir su belleza natural a la perfección. Su sonrisa confiada y enternecida que ella misma se daba en su enorme espejo le hizo sentir bien sobre su apariencia, el leve maquillaje en sus mejillas y el pintalabios que hacia brillar sus delicados labios le daba un aire maduro que solo una mujer tendría.

Normalmente Ochako no era de las que se preocupara tanto por su belleza, pero esta era una ocasión especial…

Con su corazón mas despierto que nunca fue como la castaña se dirigió a la salida del apartamento que había rentado, una llamada de su querida amiga Tsuyu le hizo contestar en medio de su viajo en el ascensor. Su buen humor contagiaba a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino, el sujeto que se subió al elevador, el recepcionista, incluso el melancólico y no tan bien visto taxista que la recogió a penas esta llego a la calle.

Tener unas semanas de relajo en su ciudad natal luego de pasar años trabajando en el extranjero era justo lo que la castaña necesitaba para escapar de su rutina. La sorpresa y felicidad no tardo en plasmarse en su ya iluminado rostro cuando esta recibió una llamada de su mejor amigo y secreto amor desde sus días de preparatoria.

La breve pero cálida conversación que tuvieron le hizo el día a la castaña.

Una invitación a la pequeña reunión que el organizaría en el tejado del apartamento de su madre fue algo que la joven no pudo negar, honestamente a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo cuando o donde… la castaña solo quería verlo y ya. Poder preguntarle que había sido de su vida en su larga ausencia, reír con el… mirarlo a los ojos… esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda…

Su imaginación se perdió en todos los posibles escenarios que podian ocurrirle una vez tenga al peliverde frente suya, de igual forma ella le narraría sus no tan emocionantes pero interesantes vivencias que tuvo en el extranjero, lo raro y chocante que fue para ella todo al principio. Decirle lo diferente que era la mentalidad del ciudadano promedio de ese país, informarle sobre los nuevos amigos que tenía y todo acerca de su vida actual en general.

Quería hacerle saber lo bien que uno podía vivir sin tener que preocuparse por problemas financieros…

Y luego podría ir cerrando el espacio entre ambos y tomar su mano… susurrarle al oído su idea de ir a un lugar más privado, intercambiar miradas por unos segundos y sin la necesidad de decir palabra alguna… revelarle sus sentimientos guardados de una vez por todas. El fantasear sobre ellos besándose le provoco una risita boba y un sonrojo adorable, el taxista que la llevo a su destino solo rio divertido antes de desearle buena suerte y pisarle al pedal para seguir con su deber.

De su cartera la castaña saco unas mentas con sabor a fresa pensando confiada y nerviosa que lo que se le vendría más adelante involucraría si o si un beso por lo menos en la mejilla. La inquietud aumento aún más su ya acelerado ritmo cardiaco, era eso o el tener que subir las escaleras hasta el más alto de los pisos por culpa de un elevador fuera de servicio.

La realidad intento advertirle con el ascensor… pero la castaña aun seguía soñando…

Muchos rostros desconocidos se le fueron cruzando en el camino a lo más alto del edificio, personas que a medida la muchacha saludaba y se presentaba cortésmente, terminaban teniendo algún tipo de conexión con el peliverde del cual todavía no veía rastro alguno. Sintiéndose un poco incomoda y salida de lugar fue como Ochako llego al hermoso espacio abierto en el que varias personas se encontraban charlando mientras bebían o comían.

Los decorativos faroles que estaban colocados alrededor del tejado iluminaban a la perfección el lugar haciendo agradable el ambiente para todo el mundo, el tomarse su tiempo para poder contemplar todo a su alrededor fue un error del que la castaña aprendería tras recibir constantes demandas de que se mueva, tal parecía que inconscientemente esta obstruía el paso a el resto de la gente.

El mundo aun quería abrirle los ojos… pero la ingenua Ochako siguió cubriéndose con su positivismo…

Afortunadamente de entre toda esa multitud de las que ella no tenía idea quien era, la joven pudo divisar a el grupo de sus amigos de preparatoria, todos charlando concentrados en lo que hacían como si nadie estuviera realmente contento de poder estar juntos de nuevo. La muchacha supuso que todos ellos estaban de esta manera porque a diferencia de ella, ninguno tuvo que irse muy lejos por ofertas de trabajo.

Los abrazos y saludos fueron de mucha ayuda para la ya algo decepcionada castaña, sin embargo, una vez más las cosas no terminaría como ella se lo imaginaba… las buenas vibras y la calidez que recibió por unos segundos se disiparon a una velocidad increíble dejando a la joven con su típico grupo de amigos de la preparatoria. El que la mayoría de sus amigas ahora tenga pareja en verdad afecto la unión que el grupo solía tener.

La ausencia de su extrañado peliverde era lo que más le preocupaba a Ochako…

Tsuyu y Iida le explicaron que no tardaría en llegar, que junto a otras cuantas personas incluyendo Bakugou y Mina habían ido a recoger más provisiones para los ya casi escasos bocadillos. La fría pero increíblemente digerible bebida que la castaña se puso a beber le asistió en su larga espera…

Esto definitivamente no era como ella se imaginaba serían las cosas, esperaba que todo sea algo más vivo y alegre no tan… monótono y normal. Su cabeza empezó a sentir un poco el alcohol que tantas copas de mojitos le había provocado, la suave pero movida música que todo el mundo parecía disfrutar sonó más deprimente para los oídos de la castaña.

La noche cada vez se volvía más oscura y todavía Izuku no hacia presencia…

La conversación que mantenía desinteresa mente con Tokoyami y Tsuyu acerca de lo bien que se veían juntos le hizo sentir aún más fuera de lugar… pero ya no tendría que escucharlos más. Por fin había llegado.

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza al ver a su cambiado y crecido compañero, el tiempo se había hecho cargo de hacerlo ver mejor que nunca con ese rostro que emanaba madurez, su estatura que rivalizaba con el mismísimo Shoji… y su viva sonrisa…

Ochako no dudo en acércale casi al punto de correr para saludarlo con un gran abrazo, respirar el característico olor que ya casi su olfato no reconocía… decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Pero tal parece que ella no era la única con esa idea, sus compañeros y el resto de las personas se movieron igual o más rápido que ella para rodear al recién llegado peliverde.

La emocionada castaña no aparto la mirada de donde estaba parado su amigo ni por un segundo mientras se abría paso por las capas de gente desesperada, su corazón cada vez resonaba más fuerte a medida que más se acercaba. Lágrimas de conmoción amenazaban por salir por lo feliz que estaba de por reencontrarse con su primer y único amor…

Ya faltaba poco, solo unos cuantos metros más... ya podía imaginarse a ambos abrazados, sus brazos rodeándola y ella besándolo profundamente sin importarle que el resto los vea.

-"Deku!/Izuku!"-se escuchó al mismo tiempo.

La sonrisa temblorosa en el rostro de Ochako se desvaneció para convertirse en uno de confusión por la segunda voz que había llamado al peliverde. Sus ojos buscaron con la mirada el procedente, sus pies se detuvieron estando ya tan solo a una capa de personas de llegar a él.

Los cuernos amarillos y la piel rosa que destacaron de entre la multitud se movilizaron con velocidad hasta ser divisados por Izuku, el cual fue en busca de la voz que la llamo de inmediato. La boca de la castaña se fue abriendo hasta tener un gesto de horror y sorpresa total en ella, las lágrimas que antes simbolizaban felicidad terminaron cayendo por el increíble dolor que se había formado en su pecho.

Ahí… a solo unos cuantos metros de ella… se encontraba Mina y el amor de su vida compartiendo un profundo y amoroso beso frente a todo el mundo… el cual celebraba con aplausos y chiflidos su unión… la prueba no era el beso que compartían… sino las brillantes sortijas doradas que ambos tenían en sus dedos…

Las lágrimas caían sin parar, el dolor era insoportable en su pecho, un nudo en su garganta le impedía gritar o sollozar… su respiración agitada era lo único que la golpeada castaña podía hacer. Su rostro no mostraba ni pena ni tristeza… era internamente donde toda estaba ocurriendo, sentir que alguien le llamaba y le volteaba fue lo que le obligo a regresar a la horrible realidad.

-"Ochako… oh dios… tranquila, vamos a un lugar menos ruidoso… Fumikage llama un taxi!"-actuó rápido la preocupada Tsuyu.

Ahora misma se sentía como un juguete cuya única función era llorar… tal vez por eso esta dejo que su amiga la guía hasta el corredor del edificio, sus sentidos no funcionaban correctamente, tampoco lo hacían muy bien las partes de su cuerpo… pero una vez esta pudo tener el mínimo de control sobre ellas, Ochako hizo lo que cualquier ser humano haría estando en su lugar…

Empezó a correr y correr.

Huir lejos de la causa de tanto dolor… el sonido de la música junto al festejo de las personas que seguían felicitando a la verdadera pareja seguía escuchándose en su cabeza a pesar de ya estar considerables pisos más abajo. Le había costado menos tiempo el bajar que subir.

Sus manos temblaban y su boca seguía levemente abierta dejando entrar una que otra lágrima hirviendo… le costaba respirar… le costaba ver a través de toda la neblina que sus ojos eran. Sus temblorosas manos intentaron limpiarse las interminables lágrimas, el estar despistada por los últimos pasillos del edificio le hizo chocar con un desconocido.

-"Cara redonda? Que mierda te pasa por que-"-la lisura que iba a decir Bakugou se la trago de inmediato al ver el rostro quebrado de la castaña-"Oye… que fue lo que te-Oye! Uraraka espera!"-grito dejando las bebidas en el piso para tomar carrera en un intento de alcanzar a su compañera.

Sus piernas corrían a su máxima capacidad, el dolor que sentía era demasiado… que había pasado? Por qué había pasado? Como y cuando… la destrozada muchacha no podía responder ninguna de esas preguntas… ahora mismo lo único que quería era ir a casa… con sus padres.

Acurrucarse en sus brazos y llorar y llorar… lo había perdido… lo había perdido todo…

 **Me quema me lastima : (**

 **Inspirado en 500 días con summer, adaptado por mí. Esto es como yo me imagino o me gustaría termine las cosas entre izuku y ochako, no porque odie a nuestra rol de canela… sino porque la paciencia no siempre es buena. Espero que haya sido de su agrado o mejor dicho… desdicha : ( creo que me salió una pequeña lagrima al escribir esto pero… MinaxIzuku me ayudo a continuar haha soy malvado lo sé, no me odien :´v.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	2. De lluvia a sol

**Después de la lluvia viene el sol.**

Acaso se podía estar más deprimido en la vida? Digo… estar mirando al techo recostado en tu cama la cual era un desastre, al igual que tu cuarto y tú misma mientras escuchabas Nights in White Satin y tenías flashbacks de los bellos momentos que pasaste con tu mejor amigo en la preparatoria… iba más allá del estereotípico ser humano triste. Contar las millones de oportunidades que tuviste para robarle un beso o declararle tu amor al chico que tanto te sacaba suspiros y escribirlo en rayas en tu pared era preocupante y aterrador.

El fuerte sabor del jugo de naranja en su boca empezó a darle ganas de vomitar.

Cuanto tiempo ya llevaba en la misma posición? La castaña empezaba a sentir que esta se convertía en una con su cama, su mano era lo único que se movía de todo su cuerpo. Comer oreos y beber jugos era su modo de intoxicarse, su celular había sonado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hasta que por fin murió su batería, _ojala yo hubiera muerto con ella…_ pensó negativa a mas no poder Ochako.

El timbre de su apartamento resonó en toda su cabeza, a regañadientes fue como la castaña empezó a girar en su cama hasta caer de cara al suelo, su quirk le ayudo a levitar su canasta llena de galletas y jugos mientras que esta se arrastraba como si de una oruga se tratase hasta llegar a la entrada de su hogar. _Igualmente necesitaba ir al baño…_ se quejó antes de bostezar y estirar su mano hasta girar la perilla de la puerta.

-"Acaso la puerta se acaba de abrir sola?"-se preguntó incrédula Kyouka quedándose quieta en donde estaba sin la confianza de ingresar.  
-"Quizá estaba abierta? Tal vez olvido cerrarla al salir…"-comento Yaoyorozu, ella tampoco parecía querer entrar.  
-"Aun así deberíamos esperar dentro, sus padres dijeron que no salía en días… así que este es el único lugar en el que estaría"-explico Tsuyu.

Luego de que las tres asintieran determinadas, la muchacha peliverde fue la primera en adentrarse valientemente al oscuro lugar, el olor a abandonado era distintivo y para nada agradable…

-"Ribbit"-soltó inconscientemente la muchacha tras sentir pisar algo.  
-"Auch…"-se quejó pesadamente Ochako, aunque esta no parecía dar muestras de dolor alguno.  
-"Wahh!"-grito horrorizada por la sorpresa Kyouka.  
-"Uraraka…?"-empezó a analizar con detalle la pelinegra.  
-"Ochako… porque estas en el piso?"-se apresuró a ayudar a levantarla la ranita.  
-"Por qué no? El suelo es frio y reconfortante… me ayuda a no empezar a elevarme y soñar en tonterías"-se llevó una galleta a su boca.  
-"Te ves terrible…"-un leve empujón por parte de Momo le hizo saber de su error-"… lo siento! Quiero decir… uh… olvídalo soy terrible para esto…"-siento pena la pelivioleta.  
-"Haz estado bebiendo? Pareciera que no eres la misma de siempre…"-paso su brazo sobre su cuello para asistir a Tsuyu.  
-"Soy la misma… solo que algo melancólica…"-le dio un sorbo a su caja de jugo, la bebida le chorreo en toda su polera.  
-"Kyouka podrías por favor prender las luces?"-pidió la muchacha mientras llevaba junto a la pelinegra a la castaña.

Adelantándose del resto, la pelivioleta se adentró sin miedo a la oscura sala de su deprimida amiga, con ayuda de sus amplificadores esta fue capaz de localizar y encender el interruptor para proveerles visión al resto. Para su mala suerte la vida volvería a sacarle un gran susto tras fijar su vista al techo donde se encontraba… donde había un hombre con aspecto de ladrón flotando sin moverse en el techo.

-"Whaa!"-grito por segunda vez aterrorizada la joven. Su voz despertó al dormido hombre, el cual se unió a ella en su grito.

No fue hasta que el resto de sus compañeras llegaron que la pelivioleta pudo volver a moverse y colocarse detrás de Momo quien veía confundida al sujeto.

-"Ochako… porque hay una persona flotando en tu techo?"-pregunto extrañada Tsuyu.  
-"Por favor bájenme! Lamento lo que hice enserio! Necesito ir al baño tengan piedad…"-se lamentó desesperado el fulano.  
-"Lo encontré cuando regrese del súper… me dio flojera llamar a la policía así que lo deje ahí desde la tarde…."-hablo como zombi.

Luego de bajar al arrepentido ladrón y recibir diez mil gracias en reverencias, el grupo sentó a la castaña en el sillón junto a su mejor amiga mientras que Momo y Kyouka se adentraban al desordenado cuarto que no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la misma canción. El par salió con bolsas de basura que la pelinegra creo para recoger todas las envolturas de galletas y jugos vacíos.

Las tres chicas se sentaron frente a la negativa Ochako y se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos.

-"Ochako… vinimos todas porque nos preocupamos por tu estado sentimental…"-hablo preocupada Tsuyu.  
-"No tenían que *yawn* estoy perfectamente…"-se quedó dormida así como así. La somnolienta muchacha empezó a flotar.  
-"La boda de Midoriya y Ashido es en unas cuantas semanas…"-los ojos de su amiga se abrieron lentamente mientras era bajada con los amplificadores de Jirou.  
-"Ambos temen que no asistas… Midoriya me dijo que vino a buscarte pero tú no abriste…"-narro el pasado Tsuyu.  
-"Estaba durmiendo…"-se excusó sin mucha pena la castaña.  
-"Ashido te nombro como dama de honor, debes por lo menos considerar el avisarnos que no vendrás para evitar problemas"-hablo Momo.  
-"Ya paso cierto tiempo Uraraka, te estas comportando egoístamente…"-la mencionada decayó aún más por sus palabras.

Sus dos compañeras voltearon a verle con una mirada que se interpretaba como _en serio?_

-"M-mejor enciendo la tele…"-se levantó del sillón a buscar el control.  
-"Tienes que afrontar la realidad Ochako… no puedes seguir encerrada como ermitaña aquí…"-su voz era maternal y angustiada.  
-"Por qué no te desquitas de todos esos sentimientos negativos, podemos ayudarte"-ofreció Momo.  
-"Cuéntanos…"-su mano intento coger la de su amiga… pero el repentino sonido de la tele encenderse se lo impidió.

La atención de todas se fijó en el noticiero local que tenía en la pantalla una enorme imagen casera de cierto peliverde/rosa sonriendo con los rostro pegados. Letras en mayúscula que decían "La boda del milenio Deku y Pinky el inicio de una nueva generación de héroes!" resaltaban enormemente como tema principal.

-"Uh… debería apagarlo…?"-cuestiono no segura de si misma Kyouka.  
-"Por favor..."-dijeron al unísono Momo y Tsuyu.  
-"No no! Está bien…"-suspiro hondo la muchacha-"…tengo que empezar a aceptarlo"-un poco de determinación se vio en su rostro.

Pelinegra y peliverde se vieron indecisas… lamentablemente el tiempo les gano en pensar.

-"La ciudad entera festeja la unión de dos de los héroes más queridos y alabados por la gente, tras el indicio de Mina Ashido más conocida por su nombre de héroe _Pinky…_ por sus redes sociales con la publicación de una foto de dos manos entrelazadas con el distintivo y claro detalle de dos brillantes anillos de compromiso en ambas manos"-hablo una sonriente reportera.

El noticiero paso la imagen y a la pobre castaña no le quedo más que observar con dolor y pena las hermosas sortijas que ambos lucían.

-"Aunque la heroína no haya dado información alguna hasta el momento, la foto publicada junto a otros comentarios de amigos cercanos, nos llevan a deducir que la conocida relación entre el par por fin subiría de escalón tras tiempo de ya estar saliendo"-fotos tomadas desde ángulos ocultos empezaron a reproducirse una tras otra.

El sentimiento de recelo y desprecio fue inevitable en la castaña, ver la enorme cantidad de material que el programa estaba mostrando le hacía sentir demasiado lenta y desactualizada.

-"La celebración y el festejo no se hizo esperar en los fans de ambos héroes, los cuales no tardaron en expresar sus más grandes felicitaciones en los muros de sus redes sociales y además…! Empezar fiestas y reuniones en diferente partes de la ciudad con el fin de celebrar la reciente unión. Nos encontramos en directo con uno de nuestros compañeros en el centro de la ciudad donde es parece el epicentro del festejo…"-la imagen cambio al de un reportero que casi no se escuchaba su voz por los fuertes gritos de cientos de fans femeninos y masculinos por igual.

Ver lo apasionados que sus seguidores eran le causo un poco de gracia a su gris vida, no todos los días veías a un montón de personas reunidas solo para festejar la unión de una pareja después de todo… eso y el raro pero divertido joven que tenía pintado en su pecho un corazón que tenía dentro una D y una P.

-"Pero más allá del fanatismo y toda esa celebración esta la pregunta que cientos de expertos se van preguntando desde la reciente notificación… es este el inicio de una nueva generación? Para responder esta interrogante esta noche nos acompaña un experto en el tema y además… amigo cercano del héroe Deku"-la imagen mostro a Sir sentado serio como siempre-"Muy buenas noches Sir es un placer tenerlo aquí en el canal"-saludo educadamente la mujer.

El televisor se apagó tras el golpetazo que Ochako se dio adrede contra la mesa de su sala, la joven repetía una y otra es _por qué..?_ Mientras se golpeaba consecutivamente.

-"Ochako por favor… fuiste tú quien quiso seguir viendo…"-intento pararla inútilmente Tsuyu.  
-"Solo fueron unos cuantos años… como pude perderme tanto…?"-se preguntaba deprimida.  
-"La relación de Ashido y Midoriya no es cosa nueva Uraraka, los dos han tenido sus altos y bajos…"-comento Momo.  
-"Yo eh… ire a traer un poco de agua..."-se retiró la pelivioleta.  
-"Es… es todo su culpa!"-se detuvo para mirar al vacío con el ceño fruncido-"Ella lo sabía y aun así…!"-hizo un ademan molesta.  
-"No es momento de echarle a terceros Ochako, tienes que-"  
-"Espera! Esto está bien, la ira es una etapa que uno pasa típicamente para superar su duelo…"-le susurro la pelinegra.  
-"Y entonces que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?"-cuestiono ya sin ideas Tsuyu.  
-"Ser su apoyo sentimental"-hablo clara y decida Momo.

El enojo se disipo tras algunas horas de estar quejándose y maldiciendo sobre cierta pelirosa, dándole pase a la fase de negociación consiga misma, las tres chicas tuvieron que retener con todas sus fuerzas a la castaña de que esta fuera en busca de Izuku pidiéndole huir junto a ella devuelta al extranjero, justo cuando pensaban esta ya se había calmado… Kyouka le sorprendió esperando una llamada de Mina con la idea de convencerla de empezar una relación de tres o hacerle cambiar de parecer con respecto al matrimonio.

Luego de horas de estar en la misma situación, la quebrantada muchacha por fin supero la última fase que experimentaba… dándole entrada a la prueba definitiva. Ya era de mañana cuando esta por fin se calmó y empezó a reflexionar recostada en el sillón, sus amigas dormían flotando por diferentes lugares de su apartamento… todas cansadas de estar toda la noche velando por su bienestar.

Ya era hora de que acepte las cosas… y que deje de actuar como una niña…

Su rostro paso a uno neutral y sereno, el desorden y la basura de su hogar le dio una tarea a la joven… una tarea de la que ya era tiempo esta se haga cargo. Cuando las tres chicas despertaron de su sueño, ninguna podía creer lo ordenado y limpio que todo el lugar se veía comparado a la noche de ayer, todo en su donde debería estar y no había ninguna mancha de jugo de naranja en el piso.

Sus miradas se fijaron en la entrada del departamento que recién se había abierto, la figura de su reluciente y recuperada compañera junto a un montón de bolsas con verdaderas provisiones le provoco una sonrisa a todas.

-"Si… no te preocupes! Solo tuve uno que otro inconveniente pero ahora me encuentro bien… gracias! Nos vemos en la despedida! Adiós!"-colgó la llamada por celular la recién llegada, un profundo suspiro se escuchó en todo el lugar.  
-"Entonces… está todo bien ahora?"-pregunto Kyouka reconociendo la voz con la que hablaba la castaña.  
-"Bueno… aun me siento algo apenada pero… si! Creo ya puedo manejarlo"-sonrió como no lo hacía hace mucho.  
-"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Uraraka"-le abrazo afectivamente Momo.  
-"Y ahora qué es lo que vas a hacer?"-cuestiono Tsuyu.

Todavía no había hablado con Izuku… pero la muchacha sentía que aún no era tiempo para confrontarlo.

Ahora mismo lo que se le pasaba por su mente era pasar un momento familiar junto a sus padres… y así decidió hacerlo. Mientras que ella disfrutaba y reia junto a sus queridos progenitores por diferentes lugares de la ciudad, cierto peliverde iba poniéndose corbata y traje para lo que le esperaba tras cruzar esa enorme puerta en la iglesia…

Una miraba álbumes de su infancia avergonzada pero sonriente…

Otro iba diciendo sus votos sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su pareja… y tras escuchar los de su novia… por fin sellar su amor con un beso que marcaría el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida.

Ochako no asistió a la boda de su mejor amigo, pero no porque tenga resentimiento u odio hacia los novios… sino porque necesitaba una semana con sus padres para poder pensar las cosas con claridad… Izuku entendió sus razones y no le reclamo nada.

Y ahora devuelta a su apartamento luego de una semana llena de buenos momentos entre familia, Ochako por fin se sintió lista para poder ver a su querido amigo. Tras escuchar por unos segundos timbrar el celular… su mejor amigo e interés amoroso contesto su llamada.

-"Ochako?"-su voz sonaba como siempre.  
-"Hey! Uh… sé que es un poco temprano pero…"-trago saliva un poco nerviosa y asustada-"…m-me gustaría nos encontráramos para charlar si no estás ocupado…"-soltó rápido y no muy claro.

Un silencio que poco a poco le iba quitando la esperanza empezó…

-"Claro! Qué lugar tienes en mente?"-su tono alegre le hizo sacar una sonrisa reconfortante.

Ya era hora de quitarse este peso de encima…

 **No pensé que me pedirían continuación, me alegra saber de qué les gusto!**

 **El próximo episodio será el final, y por cierto… este episodio también fue inspirado en 500 days with summer, así que para una experiencia más completa, pueden escuchar Vagabond de Wolfmother en la parte en la que Ochako por fin supera su dilema.**

 **Pdta: Para la usuaria que pidió kacchako pues… habrá kacchako! No le veo coherencia al ship pero si futuro, además ya tenía en mis planes tocar esta pareja, a fin de cuentas… todo este fic está inspirado en 500 days with summer *guiño *guiño.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


	3. Epilogo

**Un vistazo al pasado**

El sonido de la marea y el olor a sal hacia traste con el hermoso escenario del amanecer enfrente suya, _y pensar que hace años atrás este mismo lugar hubiera estado lleno de basura…_ pensó la castaña. Memorias de la vez en la que Iida, Izuku y ella hicieron una pijamada vinieron a su mente, la historia acerca de cómo el peliverde se las arregló para limpiar todos esos desechos aun le fascinaba hasta el día de hoy.

De cierta manera su amigo y ella ya estaban conectados.

Este mismo lugar solía ser uno de sus sitios visitados para correr, por supuesto después de que la playa haya sido limpiada por su compañero, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en la coincidencia que ambos tenían. Creer que ambos estarían destinados a conocerse y entablar una amistad, amistad que empezaría a apreciar tanto… que llegaría a enamorarse.

Ochako suspiro con un gesto melancólico, su infantil pensamiento de creer poder formar una relación en sus años de preparatoria debieron quedar atrás en su graduación, pero como iba a hacerlo si los momentos aleatorios que compartían la ilusionaban cada vez más? Las miradas largas que mantenían cuando nadie prestaba atención, su actitud de tortolos cuando se quedaban a solas… los leves roces de manos y los abrazos…

Ese beso en la mejilla que le dio antes de partir lejos…

-"Ochako?"-le llamo una voz familiar-"Estas… estas llorando?!"-se sentó de inmediato en la banca en la que estaba. Sus ojos veían preocupados a su amiga.

Sabía que así era su forma de ser, que en verdad Izuku era así con todos… le causaba curiosidad saber ahora más que nunca saber cómo era que a Mina la trataba. Sus manos apartaron con gentileza las suyas, el pañuelo que usaba para limpiarle sus lágrimas tenia temática femenina, probablemente de la pelirosa que ahora lo esperaba en casa.

-"Esta bien Deku… solo recordé una memoria algo triste…"-sonrió devuelta. Sus ojos se unieron por unos segundos antes de que esta decida girar a ver al horizonte.

El silencio que se formó dio paso al sonido de las olas chocar con las otras hablar, por el rabillo de los ojos la castaña observo el montón de bolsas a los pies de su amigo, marcas de industrias que producían platos, jarrones y cojines fueron reconocidas. _Supongo que no fue un sueño después de todo…_ se dijo para recordarse la realidad, ver el luminoso anillo dorado en su cicatrizada mano le hizo bajar la mirada.

-"Deku/Quieres uno?"-hablaron al unísono los muchachos, uno sosteniendo un vaso de plástico y la otra con su mano en el pecho.  
-"Lo s-siento! Habla tu primero…/Perdón que q-querías decir?"-se repitieron las cosas.

El par se quedó viendo al otro con sorpresa, no fue hasta pasados unos segundos que el dúo compartió una amistosa risa que aligero el ambiente dramático entre ambos. No había nada mejor para dos viejos amigos que saber que tu compañero en el crimen seguía siendo el mismo incluso después de años de no verse.

-"Es chocolate caliente…"-le entrego el vaso descartable.  
-"Gracias, no tengo dinero ahora así que…"-rio avergonzada rascándose la nuca, la misma escena se repetía.  
-"Esta bien… no tienes que"-sonrió sosteniendo su propia bebida.

Ambos dieron un sorbo al dulce brebaje y suspiraron satisfechos. Ahora fue la muchacha quien decidió hablar antes.

-"Entonces… como… como te va…?"-pregunto sintiéndose aún un poco avergonzada.  
-"Bien! La mudanza es algo pesada…pero Mina lo vuelva más divertido"-rio el peliverde. Su amiga rio de igual forma al recordar el carisma gracioso de la mencionada.  
-"Ella es asombrosa no?"-fijo su mirada en su vaso.  
-"Si…"-le imito Izuku.

Luego de inhalar y exhalar profundamente, Ochako por fin gano el valor de cuestionarle el por qué y cómo de las cosas. Aunque no de la mejor manera…

-"Como… como sucedió…?"-sonó desesperada y herida. Su mirada estaba fija en su amigo que no volteaba a verla.  
-"Bueno… es una larga historia…"-empezó a recordar cada evento.  
-"No! Lo que quiero decir es…"-intento buscar las palabras adecuadas-"...como es posible?!"-por fin el verde de sus ojos le miro.  
-"No entiendo…"-le vio apenado.  
-"Dijiste que no podías! Que nunca buscarías algo serio y te concentrarías en ser un héroe!"-le vio incrédula.  
-"Ochako…"-intento hablar.  
-"Y ahora mírate…"-hizo énfasis con sus manos-"…casado y conviviendo con alguien más…"-en serio que le era difícil no reír dolorosamente-"…por qué me mentiste…? Por qué me…"- _no lo digas…_ -"…ilusionaste…?"-le dolía su pecho.

Su respiración agitada votaba vapor por el frio ambiente, su mirada de tristeza y decepción reflejaba como se sentía la castaña.

-"Por qué pensé que algún día te me confesarías…"-volteo a verle con una expresión similar.

Todo lo que había dicho antes dejo de tener base alguna contra la corta respuesta que Izuku le dio, la muchacha regreso a su estancia inicial. Tantas respuestas en algo tan corto… la verdad le había caído como balde de agua fría la joven.

-"…lo sabias…"-logro decir a pesar de estar digiriendo tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.  
-"Desde mediados de nuestro segundo año en la preparatoria…"-regreso su vista al alba, el cielo empezó a aclararse lentamente-"…desde ese entonces espere esperanzado a que algún día me lo dijeras… y así yo poder decirte que me dieras tiempo… tiempo que ambos necesitábamos para cumplir nuestras metas"-revelo con una sonrisa amarga.

Ahora mismo Ochako se sentía como la más grande tonta de todo el mundo, enterarse que todo este tiempo esa persona sentía lo mismo y en vez de hacer lo obvio… quedarse callada por miedo a arriesgar algo que ni siquiera le quitaría nada.

-"Justamente en ese tiempo Mina y yo nos volvimos cercanos recuerdas?"-le miro ya un poco más sereno-"De vez en cuando nos acompañaba a los tres a tomar el tren"-sonrió enternecido-"*sigh*Luego nos graduamos… tú te fuiste, Mina y yo tuvimos la suerte de trabajar cerca a las oficinas del otro y… empezamos a salir"-el pasaje de su primera cita paso por su cabeza.

Debería haber sido ella… **pudo** haber sido ella la que actualmente este llevando el gemelo del anillo que portaba su amigo… pero él no expresar sus sentimiento en el momento indicado la trajo a todo esto. La situación actual de su mundo era por culpa de ella y nadie más que ella.

-"Deku y-yo…"-sus ojos lagrimeaban pero esto no evito girar a verlo.  
-"Esta bien!"-su sonrisa por alguna razon le hizo sentir aun peor-"Al final... ambos logramos lo que quisi-"

El inesperado sabor a vainilla en sus labios le hizo abrir sus ojos como platos al peliverde, su mirada se fijo en la sollozante castaña que le jalaba del cuello mientras lo besaba, sus lagrimas confundían a su paladar haciéndole pensar que sus besos eran dulces y salados. Por varios segundos Izuku solo se le quedo viendo, la pena y tristeza le invadio a pesar de encontrarse en lo que supuestamente era lo que el habida deseado hace mucho…

La culpa empezó a inundarle, la empatía que sentía por su querida amiga en estos momentos le hizo hacer a un lado su estado civil actual, y devolverle el beso a su quebrantada compañera. Esta era su manera de despedirse, su forma de hacerla saber que todo lo que decía era cierto, el muchacho se encargaría de darle esa minúscula cantidad de amor que había conservado por ella y expresarla en su beso.

El apasionado roce empezó entre ambos y la castaña pudo por fin sentirse amada durante ese tiempo, lamentablemente… toda la pasión e ímpetu que su amigo le había mostrado al principio se fue desvaneciendo y por consecuencia… su beso fue empezando a sentirse correspondido solo de su parte.

-"Lo s-siento…"-se separó de sus fantasías Ochako, el frio de la banca en la que sentaba le hizo recordar que esto era la realidad.

Las palabras de Izuku fueron detenidas por el repentino brillo del sol que le cegó, al parecer, ambos habían estado un tiempo considerable compartiendo su primer y último beso. Un silencio fúnebre inicio entre el par, el vibrar del celular del joven le interrumpieron nuevamente en el dialogo que iba empezar.

La imagen de su esposa en pantalla le hizo saber que ya era hora de ir a preparar el desayuno, sus ojos se posaron en su mejor amiga y antiguo amor, un afectivo y fuerte abrazo le sirvió al par para despedirse.

-"Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras"-le dijo con una sonrisa Izuku-"Excepto en las mañanas… Mina n-no es de las personas que les guste levantarse temprano…"-recordó algo nervioso su terrorífica experiencia.

El siguiente abrazo que Ochako recibió antes de que el muchacho salga volando de un salto del lugar, fue simplemente majestuoso e inolvidable… le recordó sus días de preparatoria. Su bebida caliente ya estaba fría, el sol ya había salido y la gente empezaba a poblar la conocida playa… ahora solo le quedaba a la castaña pensar que era lo que debería hacer.

Así que decidió sentarse a esperar que algo se le ocurriera, el tiempo siguió pasando y nada se le ocurría… la castaña se perdió viendo a la nada mientras la gente pasaba enfrente suyo corriendo o ejercitándose. _Quizá deba empezar por desayunar…_

-"Cara redonda…?"-una familiar voz le llamo-"Que mierda haces aquí…?!"-se detuvo en seco un rubio.

Ver a su explosivo compañero le provoco recordar la conversación que tuvieron hace muchos años en la academia, y entonces Ochako recordó la misma pregunta que le hizo al muchacho.

-"Bakugou…"-se levantó con un rostro neutral de la banca-"…quieres ir a desayunar?"-podría preguntarle si aceptaba ir a comer primero.

Su compañero solo le miro anonadado e incrédulo, los segundos pasaron y la muchacha aun no parecía sentirse ni un poco intimidada por su furiosa mirada… aun le faltaba mucho que correr para terminar su rutina pero…

La imagen de su rostro en lágrimas vino a su mente…

-"Pero tú pagas maldita sea…"-y con eso el rubio paso alado suyo, dirigiéndose a paso firme a las calles de la ciudad-"No traje dinero…"-gruño.

Todo el mundo parecía estar ocupado haciendo sus propias vidas… así que cuando Ochako escucho que el rubio acepto su propuesta… esta no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tal parece que ninguno de los dos había empezado a pensar en planes futuros, así que los dos podían formar un nuevo camino juntos. Inexpertos e ignorantes de lo que les depare…

Ahora todo está bien, estamos bien.

 **Mantenganse sintonizados para los próximos proyectos que se vienen! Puede que luego acepte peticiones… no lo sé haha.**

 **Pdta: Minaxdeku se viene con todo... no me importa nada.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **-evolvelove.**


End file.
